Leur Histoire
by Cliaa
Summary: Leurs chemins se sont croisés, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire. Ils se sont aimés, déchirés, entretués, haïs, soutenus. Ils ont tous vécus, mais certains n'ont pas survécu. Alors pour n'en oublier aucun, voici leur Histoire. L'Histoire de la première génération qui s'est battue contre le tristement célèbre Lord Voldemort. EN PAUSE pour le moment !
1. Chapitre 1: Bonne rentrée !

**Coucou ! Voici le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fiction : Leur Histoire. Je vais supprimer la "note d'annonce", donc je vous remets tout ça juste en-dessous.**

 **\- Il s'agit d'un gros projet, puisque j'ai décidé de m'attaquer à la vie de la génération "pré-Harry Potter", si je puis dire, aussi connue sous le nom d' "Epoque des Maraudeurs". J'ai adoré lire toutes les longues fics (qui se déroulaient parfois sur plusieurs années !) que j'ai pu trouver sur l'adolescence et la vie de jeunes adultes des Maraudeurs et de leurs contemporains !**

 **Le "plan" de l'histoire est fait (mais pas toujours très complet : très détaillé à certains moments, et parfois presque vide).**

 **Le projet total comporte, pour l'instant, les deux dernières années des Maraudeurs (l'histoire n'est pas essentiellement centrée sur eux, mais ils ont un repère chronologique très pratique !), et quatre années en dehors de Poudlard (de 1976 à 1981). Je n'ai pas encore choisi la fin de tous les personnages : Peter va-t-il trahir ? James et Lily vont-ils mourir ? Aucune idée... Si vous avez des suggestions, je suis preneuse !**

 **On retrouvera donc les quatre Maraudeurs (je pense que aviez compris !), Lily Evans, Alice et Marlène McKinnon (j'avais envie qu'elles soient soeurs, et les dates collaient parfaitement donc...), Mary McDonald, Franck Londubat, Regulus Black, Benjy Fenwick, Emmeline Vance, Severus Rogue, les jumeaux Bones, et bien d'autres encore...**

 **J'espère que vous aurez autant de plaisir à lire, que j'en ai eu à écrire ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Bonne rentrée !

Une jeune fille d'une quinzaine d'années courait dans la gare sans pour autant percuter qui que ce soit. Malgré le fait que Kings Cross soit bondé. Et qu'elle poussait un chariot deux fois plus lourd qu'elle. L'habitude sans doute. En effet, Lily Evans n'avait pas réussi une seule année à arriver à l'heure sur la voie 9 ¾. Elle parvenait tout juste à lancer sa valise par une porte, alors que le train commençait à avancer, avant de sauter à son tour dans le wagon et d'attraper la main secourable qui l'attendait. Chaque année le ou la propriétaire de ladite main variait. Elle avait établi un record personnel en ne saisissant pas deux fois la même main. Cette année ne fit pas exception à la règle. Après avoir salué son père de loin, elle franchit le passage menant au Poudlard Express. La locomotive siffla, relâcha un long panache de fumée, et démarra. Elle leva les yeux au ciel –cette scène avait un goût de déjà vu (et de re-re-re-re-revu)-, et s'élança. Elle lança sa valise à deux mains avec la cage vide de sa chouette –cette dernière étant déjà à Poudlard pour éviter d'être malmenée au départ du Poudlard Express- et sauta dans le train. Mais cette fois-ci, personne ne semblait l'attendre. Surprise, elle bascula en arrière et faillit tomber, lorsque quelqu'un la saisit par le poignet et la tira à l'intérieur du train. Elle se massa son poignet endolori en retenant une grimace et leva la tête pour découvrir l'identité de son ou de sa sauveur (euse). Elle grimaça franchement en le reconnaissant.

\- Désolé pour le retard ! Peter bloquait le passage en essayant de séparer Sirius et Remus qui se battaient parce que…

\- Potter… Il a fallu que ça tombe sur toi cette année…

\- Et je m'y collerais aussi l'année prochaine Lily-Jolie, ne te fais pas de soucis pour cela !

Elle grommela dans sa barbe –inexistante, il faut le dire- et se mit à la recherche du compartiment de ses amies. Au moment où elle arrivait à l'avant-dernier compartiment, la porte de celui-ci s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître deux jeunes qui tombèrent par terre et roulèrent sur le sol.

\- Excuse-toi tout de suite Sirius !

\- Jamaaaai-aaaah !

\- Excuse-toi !

L'autre garçon avait visiblement choisi de changer de méthode de torture et chatouillait maintenant consciencieusement le jeune Black qui se tordait de rire au sol.

\- Remus ? Non pas que ça me dérangerait, mais Black ne peut plus respirer et je pense que tu t'en voudrais de l'avoir tué…

\- Lily ! Ne le défends pas ! Il m'a volé mon dernier chocogrenouille !

\- Ah oui… Oublie ce que j'ai dit. Il mérite sa sentence ! A tout à l'heure Remus !

\- Evaaaaaans siteplaiiiiiit !

\- On se voit au château ! Ciao !

Elle avança jusqu'au bout du couloir avant d'ouvrir en grand la dernière porte.

\- Saluuuut les fiiiiiilles !

\- Lily ! Enfin !

\- Ça va ma puce ?

-T'as passé de bonnes vacances ?

\- Oui. Oui. Et oui ! Et vous ? *

S'ensuivit un brouhaha incompréhensible, auquel Lily remédia en lançant un sortilège de mutisme.

\- Chacune son tour s'il-vous-plaît. Mary, vas-y.

\- …

\- Mary?

\- …

\- Oh pardon! Tu aurais dû voir ta tête ! C'était vraiment trop drôle ! _Finite Incantatem_.

\- Mouais… Je me vengerais ! Breffons. C'était super ! Je suis allée en Espagne, du côté moldu, avec Adrian et les parents !

La jeune sorcière n'était pas rancunière pour un sou.

\- Tout s'est bien passé ?

\- Bien sûr Lily ! Pour qui me prends-tu ?

La rouquine lui lança un regard qui sembla répondre à sa question puisqu'elle se reprit aussitôt.

\- La confiance règne à ce que je vois ! Ça fait toujours plaisir de se sentir soutenue par ses amies !

Alice se décida à intervenir, avant que la jeune femme ne décide de se lancer dans un de ses discours interminables sur l'amitié, dont elle avait le secret.

\- Mary… Tu t'éparpilles… Encore…

\- Oui. Bon. J'ai peut-être fait quelques gaffes, mais rien de dramatique non plus hein ! Aucun mort, aucun blessé, aucun dommage physique, psychologique ou matériel n'est à déclarer !

\- Je n'en demandais pas tant ! Et toi Alice ?

\- Oh. Eh bien j'ai passé la majorité des vacances avec Franck ou au Ministère avec ma mère. J'y ai aussi croisé Emmeline plusieurs fois…

\- Ah oui tiens ! Ça fait longtemps, elle n'est pas là ?

\- Elle est Préfète-en-Chef, elle tourne dans les wagons, on la verra tout à l'heure.

\- Au fait Lily, comment se sont passées _tes_ vacances ?

\- Oh, rien de nouveau… Disputes avec Pétunia, deux semaines au camping moldu, et l'anniversaire de …

\- Re-bonjour les _girls_! **

Elles se tournèrent en même temps vers la porte, et y découvrirent les quatre Maraudeurs, Sirius Black –qui venait de les saluer- en tête.

\- Peter ! Tu vas bien ? J'ai croisé les autres tout à l'heure, mais je ne t'ai pas vu…

\- Super et toi Lily ?

\- Heureuse de retourner à Poudlard !

\- Moi aussi je suis heureux de te revoir Lily !

\- Pas moi, Potter… Pas moi…

\- Eh ! Pourquoi Peter a le droit à _Peter_ , et moi seulement à _Potter_ ?

\- Parce que c'est ton nom ?

\- Stop ! Fin du débat avant que ça ne dégénère. Vous aurez tout le temps de vous disputer à Poudlard. Les garçons… Où est Franck ?

\- Ah. Franck est...

\- Aux toilettes.

\- Voilà. Il est aux toilettes.

Alice se rendit tout de suite compte que les Maraudeurs lui cachaient quelque chose, mais les sachant plus têtus qu'elle, elle abandonna pour le moment. Franck était beaucoup plus facilement manipulable et surtout, il n'était pas capable de mentir à sa petite amie.

\- Remus ? C'est l'heure de la réunion des préfets, on y va ?

\- Ah. Oui, à ce propos… J'ai rendu mon badge à la fin de l'année dernière. Le rythme va être encore plus soutenu que lors des BUSES et…

\- Ne te justifie pas Remus, il n'y a aucun souci. Qui est ton remplaçant ?

\- Je ne sais pas… McGonnagall ne m'a rien dit.

\- Dommage… Bon à tout à l'heure tout le monde alors…

\- Salut Lily !

\- … sauf toi Potter.

James fit semblant de glisser à terre, une main sur le cœur, sous les rires des occupants du compartiment, tandis que Lily refermait la porte en levant les yeux au ciel. En chemin, elle croisa les jumeaux Bones, tous deux préfets de Poufsouffle et amis des Gryffondor de 6e année.

\- Amélia ! Edgar ! Comment ça va tous les deux ?

\- Super et toi ?

\- Bien !

\- On ferait bien de se dépêcher, on va être en retard si ça continue !

C'est ainsi que le professeur McGonnagall, en charge de la réunion, vit apparaître trois des préfets dont une de sa maison, à bout de souffle et aussi rouge que le blason de Gryffondor.

\- Rien de nouveau cette année si ce n'est un nouveau préfet de Gryffondor qui remplace Mr Lupin. D'ailleurs, votre homonyme est en retard Miss Evans. Nous allons commencer sans…

On toqua à la porte qui s'ouvrit instantanément, laissant découvrir une tignasse noire des plus ébouriffées que la jeune préfète ne connaissait que trop bien.

\- SURPRIIIIIIISE !

\- Mr Potter, je vous prie de vous comporter convenablement. Que signifie ce raffut ? Et surtout, que faîtes-vous dans le compartiment des préfets ?

\- Simplement voir la tête de Lily lorsqu'elle a cru que j'étais le nouveau préfet ! Je n'aurais raté cela pour rien au monde ! Bref, on m'attend. On se voit à Poudlard ! Salut tout le monde !

Il disparut aussi rapidement qu'il était venu, le calme revenant dans la pièce.

\- Bien. Reprenons. Alors, il n'y a pas de nouveaux préfets cette année à l'exception d'un changement chez les Gryffondor, et les nouveaux Préfets-en-Chef sont Emmeline Vance de Serdaigle, et Benjy Fenwick de Gryffondor.

Les deux nouveaux Préfets-en-Chef sourirent à leurs camarades, et McGonnagall commença ses explications sur les responsabilités des préfets, et tout ce qu'il y avait à mettre en place pour cette nouvelle année.

\- JAMES POTTER ! SIRIUS BLACK ! Laissez-moi sortir !

…

\- Peter… S'il-te-plaît… Fais-moi sortir d'ici…

…

\- Remus ! Tu es préfet, je te rappelle !

\- Erreur. Il ne l'est plus.

\- Alice ! C'est toi ? Sors-moi de là s'il-te-plaît !

\- Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fais, enfermé dans les toilettes ?

\- Longue histoire. Résumée en trois mots, cela donne : Blague, Maraudeurs, Badge.

\- Ils me fatiguent ces quatre-là…

La jeune fille déverrouilla la porte et libéra Franck.

\- Dépêche-toi de mettre ton uniforme, on va bientôt arriver. N'oublie pas ton badge, puisque si j'ai bien compris, tu es préfet. Fait dont tu n'as pas d'ailleurs jugé utile de m'informer… La réunion est terminée, Lily est rentrée, et elle est furax que son homonyme ne se soit pas présenté. Prépare-toi à affronter une furie rousse. Bon courage.

Elle l'embrassa furtivement sur la joue et fit demi-tour.

\- A tout à l'heure !

Le train arriva à destination quelques instants plus tard.

\- Les premières années, par ici s'il-vous-plaît !

Les jeunes gens saluèrent Hagrid avant de monter dans les diligences qui les menèrent au château.

\- Nous sommes enfin de retour à la maison !

\- Oui… Ça fait du bien.

Ils se regardèrent et se sourirent, puis passèrent dans le Grand Hall pour gagner la Grande Salle et s'installer à la table des lions. Les rouges et or saluèrent tous leurs camarades qu'ils n'avaient pas revu depuis l'année précédente, jusqu'à ce que le professeur Dumbledore se lève et réclame le silence.

\- Mes chers élèves, je suis ravi de vous retrouver pour cette nouvelle année, aussi bien les anciens que les nouveaux que nous allons répartir dans un instant. Je ferais un rapide discours juste après, et vous pourrez dîner. Je vois bien que Mr Potter n'attend que cela.

Ledit Potter sourit de plus belle en entendant les rires des autres élèves. La double porte s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître le professeur McGonnagall, suivie d'un troupeau –un troupeau, c'est le mot juste- d'enfants âgés d'une dizaine d'années.

\- Bien. Lorsque je vous appellerai, vous viendrez vous asseoir sur le tabouret et je déposerai le Choixpeau sur votre tête, qui vous répartira ensuite dans l'une des quatre maisons de Poudlard.

Une large déchirure s'ouvrit sur le Choixpeau –puisque tel était le nom du vieux couvre-chef défraichi posé sur un tabouret en bois, au milieu de l'estrade des professeurs-, qui se mit à chanter.

 _\- Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême_  
 _Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit_  
 _Je veux bien me manger moi-même_  
 _Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi._

 _Les hauts-d'forme, les chapeaux splendides_  
 _Font pâl'figure auprès de moi_  
 _Car à Poudlard, quand je décide_  
 _Chacun se soumet à mon choix._

 _Rien ne m'échappe rien ne m'arrête_  
 _Le Choixpeau a toujours raison_  
 _Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête_  
 _Pour connaître votre maison._

 _Si vous allez à_ Gryffondor  
 _Vous rejoindrez les courageux,_

 _Les plus hardis et les plus forts_  
 _Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu._

 _Si à Poufsouffle vous allez,_

 _Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal_  
 _Ceux de_ Poufsouffle _aiment travailler_  
 _Et leur patience est proverbiale._

 _Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi_  
Serdaigle _vous accueillera peut-être_  
 _Là-bas, ce sont des érudits_  
 _Qui ont envie de tout connaître._

 _Vous finirez à_ Serpentard  
 _Si vous êtes plutôt malin_  
 _Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards_  
 _Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins._

Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant  
Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein  
Tu seras en de bonnes mains  
Car je suis un chapeau pensant !***

La salle explosa en applaudissements, qui se calmèrent lorsque le professeur McGonnagall se releva.

\- Ageaf, Mélanie ****

\- SERDAIGLE !

…

\- Yodry, Arnold *****

\- SERPENTARD !

\- Félicitations jeunes gens, et bienvenue. Tout d'abord, quelques règles de base. Il est interdit de pénétrer dans la Forêt Interdite, qui comme son nom l'indique, est interdite. Il est interdit de faire de la magie dans les couloirs ainsi que de se battre. Les élèves de première année n'ont pas le droit d'avoir le propre balai. La liste des objets interdits comprend à cette date 237 articles et est consultable dans le bureau du concierge. De plus, à la demande de certains professeurs, quelques règles ont été ajoutées. Il est interdit de dissimuler des philtres dans la nourriture ou les boissons de ses camarades ou du corps enseignant. Il est également interdit de déclarer la journée du pyjama avec la soi-disante autorisation du directeur –j'ai d'ailleurs beaucoup apprécié le vôtre, Mr Black-.

Ce dernier salua une imaginaire foule en délire.

\- Il est tout aussi interdit de métamorphoser les premières années en canaris, de teindre les cheveux des autres élèves, d'organiser des fêtes clandestines, ainsi que des concerts dans le parc au milieu de la nuit, ou des matchs de Quidditch à l'intérieur du château, ou de causer des dommages physiques, matériels ou psychologiques à toute chose, animal ou personne, vivant ou non, à Poudlard ou à Pré-au-Lard. Cette liste n'est bien entendue pas exhaustive, et le corps professoral se réserve le droit de sanctionner les élèves même si leur bêtise****** n'est pas mentionnée dans le règlement comme telle. Avant que le banquet ne commence, je voudrais finir avec ces quelques mots : Suscacide ! Chocogrenouille ! Fizwizbiz ! Dragées Surprises ! Je vous remercie et bon appétit !

Aussitôt, les tables se couvrirent de plats de toutes sortes, et le banquet se déroula dans la bonne humeur, sans qu'aucun incident ne vienne le troub…

Certains élèves poussèrent du coude leurs voisins et leur désignèrent quelque chose dans les airs. Une nuée de petits oiseaux aux couleurs de Poudlard se dispersa au-dessus des tables, créant un très joli ballet aérien. La Grande Salle explosa en applaudissements, Dumbledore et Flitwick compris.

\- C'est vraiment de la très belle magie que nous avons vu ce soir… J'accorde cinquante points à chaque maison pour bien commencer l'année, sous le signe de la fraternité et de la cohésion entre les maisons.

Les élèves crièrent de joie et applaudirent encore plus fort à l'annonce du directeur.

Le banquet prit fin dans la joie, la bonne humeur, et les bavardages des jeunes poudlardiens et poudlardiennes. Le professeur de Métamorphose se leva pour donner le signal du retour dans les salles communes.

\- Les préfets vont vous conduire à vos dortoirs. Bonne nuit à tous.

Dans un brouhaha terrible, constitué de raclements de bancs et de cris d'adolescents, tous les élèves se levèrent et rejoignirent leurs préfets respectifs.

\- Les Gryffondor par ici !

Lily –puisque c'est elle qui avait parlé-, ajouta plus bas :

\- Franck, tu vérifies que personne ne traîne à l'arrière ?

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête, et demanda aux retardataires de ne pas se faire distancer par le groupe. Les escaliers furent cléments ce soir-là, et les rouge et or arrivèrent à leur tour sans trop de difficultés.

\- Le dortoir des filles est à droite, et celui des garçons, à gauche. Les emplois du temps vous seront distribués demain, et si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez surtout pas à vous adresser à Franck ou à moi. Bonne nuit à tous !

Tous les élèves, sans exception, montèrent dans leurs dortoirs, ayant hâte de découvrir, ou de retrouver leurs chambres.

\- Bonne nuit…

* * *

*A lire plusieurs fois très vite. Dur à prononcer n'est-ce pas ? L'auteure s'amuse… :D

** Ils parlent anglais en vrai donc les langues sont inversées… (Ce n'est pas très clair, mais c'est toujours la même chose dans toutes les fics… Vous me comprenez non ? xD)

*** Cette chanson du Choixpeau est celle de 1991, je n'ai pas eu le courage d'essayer d'en écrire une moi-même. Pour une prochaine année peut-être !

**** Je suis vraiment nulle pour inventer des noms… Désolée !

***** Il est vraiment pas gâté celui-là !

****** « Bêtise » n'est peut-être pas le terme le plus adapté, mais je n'ai pas trouvé mieux…

 **Et voilà ! C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! Je ne suis pas encore très à l'aise sur les dialogues, mais je vais essayer de m'améliorer pour les prochains chapitres !**

 **A bientôt !**


	2. Chapitre 2: Quidditch et autres facéties

**Hey ! La suite est arrivée ! J'avais dit que je posterai une semaine sur deux, mais là le chapitre était prêt alors je n'ai pas pu résister à le publier ! Il n'est pas très long non plus, mais j'espère améliorer ce point dans les prochains chapitres ! La suite n'est absolument pas commencée, je pense m'y mettre ce soir ou demain.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Quidditch et autres facéties

Cela faisait une semaine que les étudiants étaient de retour à Poudlard. Lily avait déjà eu le temps de s'user les cordes vocales après Jam… les Maraudeurs. Ces derniers avaient bien failli faire imploser le château, et les professeurs avaient déjà hâte que les vacances arrivent, afin que ces fauteurs de trouble en chef rentrent chez eux.

Franck Londubat était en train de dormir. _Etait_. C'est bien le problème. Le jeune homme ne voyait qu'une seule explication valable, pour expliquer le fait qu'il soit éveillé aussi tôt un samedi matin. _Un samedi matin !_ Quelqu'un l'avait sciemment réveillé. Et il avait bien l'intention de faire en sorte que ce crime ne reste pas impuni. En ouvrant les yeux, il aperçut James Potter, qui le fixait, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Tu m'as réveillé.

\- Tu as oublié.

\- Tu sais ce qui arrive à ceux qui me réveillent ?

\- Tu sais ce qui arrive à ceux qui oublient ?

\- Je lui écrase sa tête dans son assiette de tarte à la mélasse.

\- Je le pends par les pieds sur le terrain de quidditch. DE QUIDDITCH !

\- Le Quidditch… Le Quidditch ?

…

\- AH OUI ! LE QUIDDITCH !

\- Oui. Le Quidditch. Les sélections de Quidditch, pour être plus précis. Auxquelles tu es _déjà_ en retard.

-On est quitte alors ?

-Tu as cinq minutes pour être au terrain, en tenue. On t'attend.

-Cinq minutes ?!

-Quatre minutes cinquante-sept secondes.

Le jeune homme sauta hors de son lit, et courut dans la salle de bain, tandis que le capitaine des Gryffondor sortait du dortoir.

-DEBOUT LÀ-DEDANS ! Aujourd'hui, c'est Quidditch !

\- Hurmph….

\- Mary-euh ! Samedi matin, dodo, point final.

\- Hors de question ! Les sélections commencent dans … Ont déjà commencé. Dans un quart d'heure, vous êtes dans les gradins, prêtes à encourager votre future équipe ! Et pas de discussions !

Vingt minutes plus tard, tous les Gryffondor de sixième année, et la majorité des autres élèves de leur maison étaient réunis dans le parc du château.

\- Les candidats ! Par ici, s'il-vous-plaît.

Une trentaine d'élèves se détacha du groupe et s'avança vers le capitaine des rouges et or.

\- Les autres, dans les gradins. Les premières années aussi. Vous n'êtes pas autorisés à avoir un balai ou à faire partie de l'équipe.

Une poignée d'élèves tournèrent les talons, et rejoignirent les autres en riant : ils ne s'attendaient absolument pas à être pris dans l'équipe.

\- Bien. Cinq minutes de vol libre, montrez-moi ce que vous savez faire.

Les jeunes sorciers décollèrent immédiatement, et on put tout de suite voir que certains n'avaient pas un niveau suffisant. Trois d'entre eux étaient toujours au sol, n'arrivant pas à faire décoller leur balai, et cinq autres n'avaient pas franchi le seuil des deux mètres d'altitude. Le capitaine leur fit signe d'aller rejoindre les spectateurs dans les gradins.

\- Super ! Bon… On va commencer par les batteurs. J'ai besoin de trois volontaires, qui ne se présentent pas en tant que batteurs.

Un garçon et une fille du même âge, qui se ressemblaient énormément d'ailleurs, ainsi qu'une autre jeune fille s'avancèrent.

\- Ok. Les Davidson et… Marlène ? Tu te présentes ? Tu ne m'avais rien…

La dénommée Marlène lui lança un regard significatif, et il se reprit.

\- Bref. Tous les trois, sur le terrain. Je vais libérer les cognards, et deux par deux, les batteurs vont essayer de protéger nos volontaires. Compris ?

Le premier essai fut… Décevant. Les jeunes Gryffondor ne devaient le fait d'être encore en un seul morceau qu'à leur habileté à esquiver les balles noires- qui étaient, il faut le dire, particulièrement hargneuses ce jour-là.

\- Suivants !

Le Préfet-en-Chef arriva sur le terrain, accompagné d'une de ses amies de septième année. Ils se débrouillaient tous les deux vraiment bien, et les quelques erreurs qu'ils avaient faites n'étaient pas incorrigibles, loin de là.

\- Pas mal. Suivants !

Les binômes se succédèrent, et lorsque tout le monde fut passé, il leur demanda d'approcher.

\- Je retiens Fenwick et Williams. Bien joué à tous mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Une prochaine fois peut-être ?

Les batteurs restèrent aux côtés de leur capitaine, tandis que les autres se dirigèrent vers les gradins.

\- Ok, les gars…

Il croisa le regard de sa nouvelle batteuse, et se reprit.*

\- et la fille… Vous allez m'aider à choisir nos deux poursuiveurs.

\- Les poursuiveurs, par ici s'il-vous-plaît !

Une demi-douzaine d'adolescents s'avança.

\- Vous commencez par faire des passes, puis on verra le travail d'équipe, et le tir. C'est parti !

Il en élimina déjà deux qui n'étaient pas très à l'aise, et qui laissaient toujours échapper le souaffle.

\- Ok. On change d'exercice. Les jumeaux, avec moi.

Ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers les anneaux, qui étaient à l'autre extrémité du terrain, et James laissa sa coéquipière essayer de marquer. Franck, le dernier joueur, en dehors de James, qu'il restait de l'ancienne équipe, arrêta la balle rouge avec facilité.

\- Encore.

Ils recommencèrent encore cinq fois avant que James ne se décide à changer la composition.

\- Marlène, Mary, à votre tour.

Les jeunes filles exécutèrent le même exercice que les jumeaux, jusqu'à ce que James ne déclare la fin de la manœuvre.

\- Les Davidson, c'était vraiment pas mal du tout, mais ce ne sera pas assez pour cette fois. Retentez votre chance l'année prochaine ! Les filles, bienvenue dans l'équipe !

Les deux quatrièmes années rejoignirent leurs amis qui les réconfortèrent d'une tape sur l'épaule.

\- Il ne nous reste plus que l'attrapeur ou l'attrapeuse ! Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs, approchez s'il-vous-plaît ! Je lâche trois vifs, les cognards sont en liberté, et les batteurs sont là pour vous protéger. Bon courage !

Les balais des derniers candidats fusèrent, et bientôt, on ne remarqua plus que la frêle silhouette d'une petite fille, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de douze ans. Elle filait avec une rapidité surprenante dans les airs, et maniait son engin à la perfection. Elle récupéra les deux premières balles dorées avant d'être déviée de sa route par un cognard. Elle atterrit tant bien que mal, et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers James. Elle tendit son bras, et ouvrit sa main, dévoilant les trois vifs. Le capitaine la souleva de terre en criant qu'il avait trouvé _son_ attrapeuse.

L'équipe au complet se dirigea ensuite vers les vestiaires pour y déposer leurs affaires, tandis que la foule de spectateurs se dispersait. **

Les amies de Mary n'attendirent pas la jeune fille, conscientes qu'elle voudrait passer un peu de temps avec son équipe pour apprendre à les connaître tous. Les sélections avaient duré toute la matinée, et c'est donc tout naturellement qu'elles prirent le chemin de la Grande Salle.

\- Je suis vraiment contente ! Ma sœur et l'une de mes meilleures amies sont dans l'équipe !

\- Oui, Potter a fait un bon choix pour une fois…

A la mention de ce nom honni, Severus Rogue, qui parlait potions avec la dernière héritière des Black, releva la tête. Son regard se voila pendant une fraction de seconde en apercevant son ancienne meilleure amie, avant qu'il ne se retourne vers Narcissa. Alice, à qui rien n'échappait jamais, se fit un devoir de détourner l'attention de sa meilleure amie, afin qu'elle n'aperçoive pas les deux Serpentard. Le souvenir de leur dispute, bien que datant de l'année précédente, était encore vivace…

Les deux jeunes filles allèrent s'installer à la table des rouge et or, qui était encore plutôt vide, et attendirent leurs camarades.

\- Lily ! Alice ! Vous allez bien ?

\- Mes Poufsouffle préférées !

Lily se précipita sur les deux jeunes filles qui les avaient interpellées.

\- Amélia ? Tout se passe bien avec les premières années de ta maison ?

\- Rien à signaler ! A part un petit avec un sens de l'orientation déplorable qui a tendance à se retrouver dans des lieux surprenants… Une fois, il a disparu pendant deux heures jusqu'à ce qu'Edgar ne le découvre au septième étage, prisonnier d'un étang gelé à l'intérieur même du château ! Le plus étrange c'est que la pièce a disparu dès qu'ils en sortirent…***

\- Effectivement, c'est étrange… Nous avons encore beaucoup à apprendre de Poudlard…

\- Lily ? Tu pourrais m'aider ? J'ai un problème avec le sortilège d'allégresse… J'ai tendance à avoir la main un peu lourde…

\- Je confirme ! La dernière fois que je lui ai servi de cobaye, mon fou rire a duré plus d'une heure !

\- Bien sûr Alison, pas de soucis !

\- Merci ! Flitwick a dit qu'on serait bientôt évalué dessus…

\- On va vous laisser les filles. Le déjeuner va bientôt commencer et les joueurs de Quidditch ne vont pas tarder.

\- A plus tard !

\- Mary ! Marlène ! Bravo les filles !

\- Merci Alice !

\- Marlène ? Tu es sûre que tu pourras gérer tes BUSES et le Quidditch, cette année ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je gère !

\- Parfait…

\- Où sont mes deux joueuses préférées ?

\- Sirius ! T'as vu ! On a été prises !

Il enlaça rapidement sa meilleure amie, puis celle qu'il considérait comme sa petite sœur.

\- Je suis fier de vous !

\- Nous aussi on est fières de nous !

Dans l'animation générale, personne n'avait remarqué que les joues de Marlène avaient légèrement rosi lorsque Sirius l'avait prise dans ses bras. Personne à l'exception d'un jeune homme assis à la table des verts et argent…

\- Narcissa.

\- Lucius.

\- Une réception sera donnée au Manoir pour nos fiançailles durant les prochains congés. Sois irréprochable comme se doit de l'être une future madame Malfoy.

\- Je suis une Black. J'ai toujours su tenir mon rang.

\- Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi.

\- Je vais me retirer pour la nuit.

\- Tu peux disposer.

\- Je n'ai guère besoin de ton autorisation.

Le jeune homme se rapprocha brusquement d'elle et mit sa bouche à la hauteur de l'oreille de sa fiancée afin qu'elle soit la seule à l'entendre.

\- Tu m'appartiens Narcissa. Je pense que tu ne l'as pas encore bien compris. Je n'aime pas le ton que tu te permets de prendre avec moi. Je ne tolérerais pas d'autre incartade.

\- Je ne t'appartiens pas Lucius. Je ne suis pas un objet. Je suis une Black.

\- N'essaie pas de jouer à ce petit jeu avec moi. Tu vas perdre. Tu finiras par me demander l'autorisation avant de sortir, de parler, de respirer. N'oublie jamais que j'ai déjà gagné.

La jeune femme se dégagea d'un mouvement brusque, et tourna les talons pour rejoindre son dortoir. Personne dans la salle commune ne sut ce que les deux Serpentard s'étaient dit : ils avaient tous deux gardé une expression impassible durant tout l'échange, comme il sied si bien aux Sangs-Purs. Et puis, on ne pose pas de questions chez les serpents.

\- Benjy ! On y va ?

\- Honneur aux femmes.

\- Ta galanterie te perdra Benjy.

La jeune fille étouffa un rire en voyant son homologue s'incliner devant elle en lui tenant la porte.

\- Je vous remercie monseigneur.

\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi gente dame.

\- Plus sérieusement, je suis heureuse ! C'est notre dernière ronde avant un bon moment !

\- Je suis si insupportable que ça ?

\- Qui sait…

\- Hey !

\- Tu l'as bien cherché !

\- Mouais… Elle est à quelle heure la réunion des préfets demain ?

\- Hum… Huit heures…

\- C'est trop tôt !

Il se lamenta encore un bon moment sur l'incapacité du corps professoral à comprendre les véritables besoins de leurs étudiants, dont dormir faisait assurément partie. Ils marchèrent une bonne heure encore, et alors qu'ils prenaient le chemin de la tour des Serdaigle, ils entendirent un raclement de chaise.

\- Bonne pioche…

\- Chut !

Ils avancèrent vers la salle en question, et Emmeline ouvrit brusquement la porte. Vide.

\- Ce serait un fantôme…

\- Ou certains Gryffondor de sixième année qui aiment à découvrir le château…

\- Possible…

\- Voire probable…

\- Tu lis dans mes pensées Emmeline…

\- Que veux-tu… Le talent c'est innée, on l'a ou on ne l'a pas !

\- Ca va les chevilles ?

\- Très bien, merci…

Un rire mal déguisé en toussotement résonna soudain dans la pièce.

\- Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor pour balade nocturne, Potter.

Ils rejoignirent le couloir, et reprirent leur route vers la salle commune de la jeune femme.

\- On est trop forts, hein ?

\- Tu l'as dit, Benjy !****

…

\- Et voilà… Madame est arrivée !

\- Merci ! A demain !

Elle lui sourit, et s'engouffra dans sa salle commune, après avoir répondu à l'énigme de l'aigle.

\- Comment est-ce qu'ils m'ont reconnu ?

\- Tu as un rire assez…

\- Reconnaissable ?

\- Unique ?

\- Particulier…

\- Merci pour votre soutien les gars…

* * *

*J'aime bien l'idée que James se fasse reprendre d'un seul regard par certaines personnes !

** Je ne suis vraiment pas très à l'aise avec les descriptions sportives –n'étant pas grande amatrice des sports d'équipes- mais j'espère que vous ne vous serez pas trop ennuyés ! Le Quidditch est primordial à Poudlard… Donc on n'y échappe pas !

*** Vous aurez bien entendu reconnu la Salle sur demande !

**** Je m'amuse… Encore et toujours… :D xD

 **J'espère que ça vous aura plus ! Il est possible que quelques fautes aient échappé à ma vigilance... Je les corrige moi-même, et comme je finis par les connaître presque par coeur à force de les relire, je ne vois plus les coquilles ! N'hésitez surtout pas à me dire si vous en voyez !**

 **A la prochaine !**


	3. Informations

Hey ! Je poste cette petite note pour vous informer que cette histoire est "en pause" pour une durée non déterminée. J'ai voulu me lancer trop vite dans l'écriture de cette fiction, et je ne sais pas comment aborder la suite (je manque également de temps pour me pencher là-dessus pour le moment !). Enfin bref, je vais réorganiser tout ça, y compris les chapitres déjà postés, mais je vous les laisse pour l'instant, ça vous fait un "avant-goût"!

En espérant vous revoir bientôt !


End file.
